


Puzzle

by Amaranth42



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Charles, Charles You Minx, Desk Sex, Everything else is consensual, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of non-consensual spanking, Pushy Bottoms, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: Charles' forgetfulness appeared to land Erik in trouble while he got away with it. Erik had been grumpy for the whole afternoon, so Charles came up with an idea to make it up to him.





	Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on my WIP as I should, I wrote bad porn. I have nothing to say for myself.  
> They're both 18 in this story, hence no underage warning.

Staggering out slowly out of the headmaster's office, Erik willed himself not to clutch the back of his pants, and he was barely holding back the tears that are threatening to escape his eyes.

Five minutes earlier, he had been reluctantly unbuckling his belt and fly, and then pants around ankles, he bent over the desk for six of the best.

This was all Charles' fault, as he had forgotten his class notebook on that bench in the park at lunchtime and asked Erik to retrieve it afterward, claiming that he wouldn't have forgotten it hadn't Erik borrowed it in the first place. Despite running, he still had been far too late back to school, and given Erik's luck (or lack thereof), he got caught.

As Erik teetered into his classroom, he thought bitterly to himself that at least Charles had the decency to look sorry.

Erik hadn't been in the mood for talking for the rest of the afternoon. After school Charles caught up with him, full of apologies with watery ocean-blue eyes. Erik still didn't feel like talking to his boyfriend as the results of his trip to the headmaster were still throbbing in his backside.

Charles sighed, "I know it was my fault. I'm sorry."

Erik just shook his head and grumbled, "Being sorry doesn't change what has happened."

Charles lowered his head, looking nervous and guilty, "I understand. I suppose I should do something to make up for it."

"Unless you have some topical anesthetics to use on my ass," Erik scoffed. "I don't think there's anything you can do."

Charles trailed along beside him in silence, as if he was thinking, or building himself up to say something. Eventually, he said, cheeks flushed, "No, I suppose there's nothing I can do about that, but... Would it make it better if I let you cane me? At least it'll make us even..."

Erik froze in shock, a pang of guilt settled around him as he realized that a certain part of his body immediately responded with enthusiasm. Suddenly he felt bad that his grumpiness had led Charles to make such a sacrificial offer.

"N-no, that's Okay." He declined with reluctance. "I was just unlucky to get caught. That's all."

However, instead of accepting Erik's suggestion to let it go, Charles seemed to start warming up to his own idea. "But it should've been me. I shouldn't have made you go. Let me make it up to you." He was rather persistent, causing Erik's initial resistance to fade further.

"We don't have a cane," was Erik's half-hearted excuse.

"There's a cane somewhere in my house. I can dig it up. And my sister is having a sleepover at her friend's place tonight--It's Friday after all."

The rest of his objections were even weaker and soon Erik found himself following Charles to his house, then called his mother to let her know he was hanging out with Charles.

Putting down his phone, Erik watched Charles with surprise as the latter nervously stood in front of him, handing him a rattan cane reverentially with both hands.

Still in a bit of a daze, Erik took the cane. "Are you sure about this?" He knew what Charles and Raven's stepfather had done to them before he was cut out of their lives, worrying if it would bring back unpleasant memories.

Charles nodded. "I got you in trouble. I deserve it." He let out a whoop of air before continuing, "I know what I'm signing up for. Don't go easy on me. You're in charge now."

Fumbling the cane, Erik studied Charles' determined expression for a long second and made up his mind. It seemed that Charles wanted to replace the memory of the cane with something _better_.

"Very well then, go and stand facing the wall," Reflecting on his uncomfortable time waiting outside the headmaster's office, Erik demanded. "Hands on your head."

Clearly, it was not something Charles had expected, so he began to protest, "W-what? But--"

"Who did you say was in charge?"

"You are, _sir._ " There was a sarcastic emphasis on the last word.

"Don't be cheeky, young man." Erik found himself slowly easing into his assigned role. "Unless you think a couple of extra strokes are needed?" If he was going to do it, he might as well do it well then, he thought to himself.

That seemed to have an effect on Charles.

"No, Erik," He replied, much more meekly this time, biting his lips until his ruby lips are glistening. He turned and trod slowly to one of the walls in the study and raised both hands to his head. His grey sweater rose slightly higher above his waist, revealing his rounded backside wrapped inside his jeans. The pose made Erik stiffen once more as he stared at Charles' back.

After ten minutes, Erik decided to up the ante a little. "Take your pants off then put your hands back on your head." He ordered quietly, trying to steady his breath.

Charles' fingers seemed to tremble as he unbuckled his belt and fly to pull down his jeans. Seconds later, the denim slipped down along his legs to pool around his ankles. This time, as his hands rose back up to his head, his sweater lifted to give Erik a perfect view of well-shaped bottom encased in his boxer briefs.

Erik drank in the sight of Charles' perfect ass and thighs, which he had caressed often enough at a quiet corner in the school library or in the darkness of a movie theater or more rarely on a couch in Charles' house when Raven was out.

Finally, Erik picked up the cane and stood up. "Stay still!" He chided as Charles tried to turn. Looking around the room, Erik decided to put him on the desk. He cleared out the books and papers spread on the desk and gave the cane a couple of testing swishes, causing Charles to flinch slightly.

"Turn around, Charles," He ordered. Charles did so, his sweater not long enough with his hands still on his head to cover the bulge in the front of his underwear.

Erik swallowed dryly to admire the view. With a nervous smile, he asked softly, "Last chance to change your mind, are you sure you want this?"

Charles simply said, "I know what I deserve, Erik."

Taking a deep breath, Erik willed himself back into character, "Well then, bend over the desk, and keep your legs straight!"

Slowly, Charles stepped out of the pants pooled on the floor and took a few steps to the desk. After a deep breath, he was in position.

His sweater just covered the top of his underwear and Erik wondered whether to push the garment right up out the way. He decided against it, choosing to concentrate on the lower part of Charles' bottom--he didn't want to hit Charles' lower back by accident, after all.

Erik was already quite excited seeing his attractive boyfriend in such a pose. So when he stood by Charles' left side to hear him whisper, "You can take them off if you want to." He audibly gasped.

There could be no doubt as to what "them" referred to and Erik felt his knees go weak, though another part of him was having no such a problem.

"I'm sorry, what?" He croaked.

That hoarse whisper repeated itself, uttering the same electric words, "You can take them off if you want to."

For a moment Erik stood utterly still. While their adventures into petting had included some playful caressing inside each other's clothes, this was uncharted territory. Then, suddenly it seemed his body made the decision for him, as his shaky fingers slipped under the base of the sweater to find the elastic waistband of Charles' underwear. A few seconds later, they had been gently tugged to Charles' knees, from where they fell around his feet.

The sight was quite breathtaking, with his two pale butt cheeks now prominently displayed and waiting.

It took a brief few seconds for Erik to get some composure back and finally gently tap the cane right across the middle of those smooth globes.

Charles' bottom flinched slightly and his hands whitened and arms tensed as he gripped the edge of the desk hard in anticipation.

Erik hesitated, wondering how hard to hit as he drew the cane slowly back, and it seemed Charles must have read his mind.

"Do it properly, don't hold back." He uttered in that nervous whisper that somehow electrified Erik further.

The loud _thwack_ of the cane hitting flesh was terrifying, yet somehow satisfying. Erik was rewarded with a small grunt of acknowledgment as the first red line blemished those otherwise perfect cheeks. Seeing the mark led to a twinge from his own rear, reminding him of his own experience only a few hours ago.

"One," he counted aloud without being asked. Taking another breath, Erik drew back the cane again.

"Two," was lashed down slightly above the first. He put a bit more effort into the third one but Charles kept stoic as a further red tram line discolored his bottom. A faint "ah, four!" escaped his lips as the fourth one was harder.

"Doing alright there?" Erik paused to check up on him even though his body wanted to continue.

"Yes," Charles answered in a quiet voice that sounded too close to a moan.

"Good," Erik nodded and delivered the fifth stroke without warning, which was fairly low, earning a bottled up exclamation from Charles. "Fuck! Five."

"One to go," Erik said encouragingly, trying hard not to chuckle as he watched his boyfriend's hips move faintly from side to side in an attempt to cope with the agony his bottom must be in.

"Hard and low," he whispered, as much to himself as to Erik. The last stroke was always placed right in between the bottom and the thighs and it was always the hardest stroke. That experience was, of course, one that was still fresh in Erik's memory as he lined the cane up one final time.

Erik decided not to disappoint him. And after that final stroke, Charles indeed screamed as he stood and turned around to face Erik, face flushed as he stood clutching his bottom, careless of showing the erection between his legs.

Then, having taken that entire caning without a tear, suddenly he was all teary-eyed and swung his arms around Erik's waist, head resting on his chest--much to Erik's surprise--and sobbed, "I'm sorry, Erik... Am I forgiven?"

"Of course you are," Erik said as he thought it was unnecessary to ask for forgiveness. His ire over what had happened to him earlier had long been melted. Guilt had settled around him, thick as fog, as he patted Charles' back gently to calm him down. "Shhhhh, it's okay..." He lowered his hand, soothing Charles' abused flesh, couldn't help but marvel at the heat radiating from it.

He contemplated whether _he_ should be the one apologizing before Charles lifted his face and his blue eyes hooded, glassy, and ridden with longing. Erik was certain his heart stopped beating for a second.

* * *

It started with their lips crashing. Charles moaned against Erik's mouth and pried his lips open with his tongue. He sighed and squirmed harder against Erik when the latter slid his tongue past his lips, twirling it with his. Before Erik realized it he'd pushed Charles onto the desk, arms on either side of his body, mouth still occupied by his addictive lips.

Charles wasted no time to wrap his legs around Erik's waist, causing his already-hardened length to press against his erection, and began to rub them together. With clenched teeth, Erik willed himself to lean back, gripping the hem of Charles' sweater and the shirt underneath and shoving them at once past his stomach. Charles arched away from the desk and lifted his arms above his head, and within seconds all his clothes were tossed carelessly onto the floor.

When Erik tried to lean forward to kiss him again, Charles whispered in his ear that he had something for him, and broke away. Erik was more shocked than he perhaps should have been that the "something" was a box of condoms and a tube of lube which Charles tossed onto the desk. And then shaky fingers reached for the clasp of Erik's jeans, deftly unbuttoning and unzipping them, reaching inside and grasping his hard and twitching cock before he even had time to react.

Erik leaned back on the desk, hands around Charles' torso as his entire length was being attended to, first quickly, almost roughly, then it slowed down and Charles was barely touching him at all. 

"Damn it, Charles…" He gasped, humping against Charles' hand, desperately trying to get more friction. Charles sped up again--but then, with a wicked smirk, he stopped.

A loud grunt of frustration was what he earned, as well as a sharp slap on the ass. He pouted his lips, but a soft moan had already slipped out.

"Don't make that face, you know you liked it," Erik smirked.

He smiled and gave Erik's dick a firm squeeze, pleased to hear his lustful voice call out "Charles" right next to his ear before yanking his underwear and pants down--Erik winced as they chafed his still throbbing ass--in one pull. After taking a quick moment to admire his much-anticipated nudity (and wow, he's _big_ ), Charles stood back and licked his lower lip, "Do you want me?"

Of course, he does. So he stepped away from the desk, taking his time to undress his shirt as he knew he had an audience. Charles smiled fondly, drinking in the sight.

"Bend over the desk," Erik ordered as he grabbed the lubricant and swiftly uncapped it, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingertips, thoroughly coating them in the cool, wet gel. It smelled like strawberries, which caused him to raise an eyebrow.

Charles stared at Erik, eyes silently begging to be taken, before he turned around and pressed his scarlet face against the desk, his back shining with sweat, his butt marked with six painfully red lines. For a moment, all Erik could do was stare, mouth-opened, and _very_ turned on.

Erik let his clean hand ran down along Charles' spine; his freckled skin was unbelievably soft and smooth. He paused for a brief second when he reached down to his ass before kneading and spreading it, taking a good look at that virgin hole which he'd only dared to fantasize about in his dreams. Letting out a sigh, Erik brushed his lubricated index finger against that hole, and it twitched.

When he pressed his slippery fingers against that hole, Charles yelped and squirmed, causing Erik to pause. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, It's just... cold." He smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry," Erik chuckled, "We'll warm it up." He pressed his index finger against his hole again, this time with much more pressure. A gasp spilled out Charles' lips, but as stoic as he was, he kept still.

The finger slid in smoothly, swallowed by his heat. Erik groaned at the tightness, could hardly believe it. And he couldn't even imagine that around his cock, afraid of giving in too soon. "You're so tight..." He breathed.

Charles let out a chuckle before it turned into a scream. Startled but mostly curious, Erik brushed against his inner walls in the same way again, only to earn another, albeit softer moan and a full-body spasm. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Feeling good?" He repeated the action, taking a mental note to remember the spot.

"Ahh... hmmm…" Charles whimpered, his mouth falling open to gasp for air when Erik slid in a second finger, scissoring him, opening him up wider. Charles' breathing became ragged, and he pressed his forehead on the desk, likely in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"E-Erik, wait..."

Erik stopped immediately, wondering if he had pushed too far. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He half-laughed. "But if you don't stop, I'm afraid I'm gonna come." He playfully pushed his hips back, forcing Erik's fingers deeper and moaned in satisfaction.

"Hey, stay still." Erik patted his bottom lightly, withdrawing his fingers so that Charles wouldn't come so soon. Then he squeezed some lube in between Charles' cheeks, watching him shivering as the cold gel trickling down into his hole.

"Sorry, I know it's cold," Erik murmured, leaning forward to press a kiss on the small of his back. "But it'll be worth it."

Eventually, his breathing slowed down, body relaxed, "I'm ready, Erik."

Erik nodded, realizing that Charles couldn't see him so he hummed quietly instead. He was impressed by himself that he still remembered to take one condom out of the box, open the pack, and roll it on his cock as his head was feeling light. He slid his hands to his ass, fingertips brushing the red, risen welts before spreading his cheeks.

"I want you inside me." Charles' voice hoarse, needy, his body trembling in anticipation.

Wrapping a hand around his cock, Erik smeared more lube onto it and positioned it to Charles' entrance, nudging it at first, then pushed harder, groaning as he felt the first ring of muscles around the head and his cock began to slide inside. It was so hot and tight that he felt like being consumed.

Charles whined, grasping the edge of the desk tighter, knuckles pale.

Erik paused to ask him, "how are you feeling?" as he thought he should give him a moment to adjust, but Charles raised his hips to push backward. Erik inhaled sharply, eyes flickering shut, and before he knew he was completely inside his tight hole, feeling melted by his inner heat.

"You're so big," he teased, pushing back once more, a little harder this time. Erik clenched his teeth, pressing his sweaty forehead against Charles' back, gasping rapidly to gain some composure.

Finally, he straightened up, and seeing as Charles wasn't in the slightest bit discomfort, in retaliation he grabbed his butt cheeks with bruising force before pulling out just the tip remained inside, then slammed back _hard_ and made him cry out.

"Erik!"

He repeated the motion, again and again, trying to hit the sweet spot he found earlier while watching Charles groan and shudder in euphoria, a fog of condensation formed on the surface of the desk, beneath his face.

When Charles slid one hand underneath his body to touch himself, Erik had long lost his ability to think or to care. All he could do was pounding him ruthlessly, his own body sizzling in heat.

The sounds of moaning, panting, and skin hitting against skin filled the study, almost deafening.

Erik felt pleasure bubbled up in his groin, not long before his cock twitched and shot streams of cum into the condom. Cursing to himself silently, he felt almost pitiful that he gave in so soon. With a growl, he pulled out of Charles and swiftly flipped him over, batting off his hand from his cock.

Charles choked on a moan due to surprise, eyes flew open.

"Are you going to come for me, Charles?" Erik whispered, one hand running through his chest to brush his hardened nipples, the other sliding down to grip his length, which jerked at his touch.

He nodded frantically, his eyes shut, arms around Erik's waist, forehead resting on his chest, and cock twitched against his stomach.

Pressing a kiss on his head, Erik started milking him hard, the feeling of spurts of sticky cum splattering against his stomach was oddly satisfying. He couldn't help but feel proud that he made Charles felt so good. The person in his arms opened his eyes slowly and curled his lips into a lazy smile.

Their lips met again, but this time much gentler and slower, as if they were savoring every taste and sensation.

"I love you," Charles whispered as they were pulling apart.

Erik's heart practically stopped beating. He inhaled sharply and pecked a quick kiss on his blushed cheek before murmuring "I love you, too."

But then Charles cleared his throat and detached himself from Erik, "I'm gonna take a shower." Erik couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed about him leaving, but decided it was best not to complain. Instead, he admired Charles' bare, red ass as he walked to the door. But the latter paused in front of the door to look back and _wink_ at him, "You can join me if you want."

* * *

As Erik walked home later that evening, he started to wonder about all that happened; Charles' suggestion to take the trip to the park when Erik asked to borrow his notebook, which then was "forgotten" and he had insisted Erik go back and get it; being caught by a teacher just as he was sneaking into the classroom because Charles had raised his hand to ask a question at that precise moment, a question Erik thought was below Charles' level. Then there was the convenient fact that Raven was out, and of course finally the mysteriously appearing condoms and lube from his bag.

Suddenly, the oddly desperate need for forgiveness after the caning fitted far better into place.

A Puzzle. Was it all some coincidence, or was it a well-planned scheme? A scheme Erik had no objection to having been the victim of, he decided, though he thought he should ask Charles. After all, if it was indeed what he suspected, maybe a second such evening should be arranged.


End file.
